The Great Migration
The Great Migration is the 23rd episode of Tennyson Force. It's a special for Cannonbolt Fest 2011. Plot Ben and Serpent were walking around in the desert when he spotted some Arburian Pelerotas lying down. (Ben): Are you okay? No answer. (Ben): Hello? I asked you a question. Still no answer. (Serpent): I don't think they're alive. (Ben): Maybe they just need a refreshment (Transforms) Terraspin! He blew wind at them and they opened their eyes and stood up. (Pelerota #1): Thank you. (Ben): I'm just wondering how you got here. What happened? Who are you? (Pelerota #1): I am Trorgan. We were attacked by a giant creature and our planet was destroyed. (Ben): "The Great One". (Trorgan): You are correct. We moved here. Although the terrain and landscape aren't enough to keep us alive. We have jury rigged some fusion grenades and we will set them on all corners of the earth. The grenades are set to change the climate, skies, and everything else for our comfort. (Ben, detransforming): You can't do that. That will destroy every being on Earth. (Trorgan): Kid, your people our lucky enough to even have a planet. This is the golden age of the Pelarotas! They all rolled in a big gang. (Serpent): How are you going to stop them? Ben went through the Cannonbolt, Georock, and Goop holograms, stoping at Goop. (Ben): Who said I'm stopping them? I'm slowing them down! (Transforms) Goop! (His voice sounded like it was in "Good Copy, Bad Copy") Ben formed into a puddle in front of their line and they all slipped. (Trorgan): You can't beat us that easily! He then grabbed Goop's Anti-Gravity disk, tore it in two, and continued rolling with the others, leaving Goop as a puddle. Theme song! (Ben): Little help? Serpent picked up the Omnitrix in the puddle and used it to change him back and face palmed. (Ben): We've got to stop them. And we can't waste all day thinking, either. We don't have time. (Serpent): Plus you're running out of alien forms. What's left for you? (Ben): Grey Matter won't be much of use at the moment. Chromastone might slow them down. If only I had more forms in this new Omnitrix. (Voice): Perhaps, that is precisely what you need. Ben looked on his wrist and saw none other than Azmuth. Azmuth had already begun to 'twiddle' with the Omnitrix. (Ben): Azmuth? What are you- (Azmuth): It's clear; this threat is too large for you to handle with this small array of aliens you hold. After about five seconds, he stepped away. The Omnitrix flashed. (Omnitrix): Omnitrix has been updated. Over 70 transformations currently available. (Azmuth): I've unlocked every alien you've become so far. Good luck, hero. (Ben): Really? Wow, thanks. (Azmuth): No thanks needed. Just use that power wisely. He teleported out. (Ben): Serpent, go get Charmcaster. I'll hold them off. (Serpent): Sounds good. (slithers away) Meanwhile the Pelerotas were far from Ben, but still in the desert. (Trorgan): Nothing can stop us now. We're in the midst of something big. A giant hand came from nowhere and blocked their path. It was obviously Ben as Way Big. (Ben): You're right about that. (Trorgan): Pelerotas, nothing will stand in our way. On my word... go! The Pelerotas were all lined up and they all rolled at Ben's feet at top speed and knocked him over, and rolled over him. (Ben, detransforming): Maybe I need to rethink this through. (Charmcaster, running up to him): Ben. How are you going to stop them? They beat Way Big. (Ben): I've got another big surprise for them. But I need you for the plan to work. (Charmcaster): What do you need? (Ben): You got a spell that could summon a bolt of lightning to strike me? (Charmcaster): But that could kill you. (Ben): Just trust me. (Charmcaster): Alright. Here goes nothing. Tempestus Impaetus! Ben quickly slammed the Omnitrix dial and then transformed. He became Upgrade and the lightning bolt struck him at the exact same time, splitting him into three copies. (Charmcaster): Are you alright? Since Upgrade was made of metallic liquid, the bolt still harmed him, but the pain was reduced. (Ben): Yeah... just a little sore. (Charmcaster): So what's the plan? (Ben): Simple. Me and the other Upgrades are going to stop them. (Charm.): How? (Ben): You'll see. All three of them shapeshifted into battleships like Ship's (I don't know how) and they flew in the direction of the Pelerotas. (Charm): Yeah, I'll catch up with you later! They flew at a very fast speed to catch up to them. When they did, they fired missles but faster than normal and they had a slightly larger explosion. The explosion blew some Pelerotas up into the air. Now there only were 5 of them left rolling, one of which was of course, Trorgan. (Rolling pelerota): Boss, should we defend? (Trorgan): No. Tennyson has failed to interfer with our plans and we have no beef with him. We are a peaceful tribe of aliens and we are only trying to meet our comforts, not make an enemy. We must retreat. With that the five pelerotas sped-up and rolled far-off into the distance as the ships aimlessly attempted to shoot lasers at them, but missed. The ships hovered closer to the ground and then changed back to Ben. (Charm): Ben! She came running up to him on mana platforms, then landed by him. (Ben): Nothing's worked so far. And they're not even fighting back. (Charm): Wait, Ben, that's it. (Ben): What? (Charm): I mean, how can you win if their not going to fight. We need to get them to fight. I've got a plan. Just keep them busy. (Ben): Got it! (transforms with a Transformation Sequence) Cannonbolt! He rolled after them, soon close behind them. (Ben): Stop! They quickly rolled faster ahead, fast enough that they literally flew off of the ground and were airborn. They unrolled themselves out of ball form to see where they were. (Trorgan): We're almost there. (Ben): Oh no you're not! Trorgan turned around slightly, pulling out a laser weapon and fired a couple of times at him. He dodged them by turning over on his side, then turning back afterwards. (Trorgan): Stay out of this. You don't understand what we're going through right now. We must alter this planet to fit our needs. (Ben): Look, I'm sorry about your home, but I can't let you do that! I can find you a new place to live. Ben rolled into ball form again and slammed into the aliens, causing them all to land on the ground. (Trorgan): (laughs) Thanks. Now we have just landed in the perfect location to plant the fusion grenades. These altered fusion grenades. When they activate, they'll send vibrations throughout the entire planet, sending waves of mana through the earth. The mana has been 'modified' to alter the terrain, and then... it's home sweet home. (Ben, to himself): It isn't for us. Trorgan planted the grenades. They were slowly activating as Ben watched in surprise. (Ben): No. (Trorgan): Yes. (Ben): NO! (Trorgan): YES! (Ben): SHUT UP! (tackles him) (Trorgan): GET OFF ME! He threw Ben (still Cannonbolt) far up into the air. Ben transformed at the 'peek' of the jump. (Ben): Water Hazard! He used his water as propulsion flight to break his fall. To be completed... Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Charmcaster *Ssserpent (minor appearance) Villians *Trorgan (first appearance,) *Arburian Pelarota survivors Aliens Used *Terraspin *Goop *Way Big *Upgrade (first reappearance) *Cannonbolt *Water Hazard (first reappearance) Trivia *The episode was originally for Cannonbolt Fest 2011, but due to lack of progress (as well as an unexpected hiatus on the series), the episode's writing took over a year to finish; well past Cannonbolt Fest 2012. Category:Episodes Category:Tennyson Force Category:Tennyson Force Episodes Category:Redoalien Category:Filler Episodes Category:Alien Fest Category:Cannonbolt Fest